Milk and Cookies
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Mokuba invites Jou over for some Milk and Cookies, along with Seto. ONESHOT! rated T to be safe...YAOI JouXSeto


**Pairings: SetoXJou**

**(ONE SHOT!!)**

**A/N:Yaaay, my first YGO fic!! lol..though it's actually the second one I've started, but I havn't even finished the 1st ch of the other...heh. sad...oh well...ma second completed story- another Yaaay!! lol...well this is just a cute story i thought of while having..what other? Milk and Cookies one day...although i seriously considering using Atsuro and Towa (form Kaikan Phrase) instead...but i ended up wit Seto and Jou..cuz i love them!! haha..i may do another version...only wit AtsuTowa instead...hmm i lik da idea(if i find da time)**

**i loved writing dis one...Seto and Jou r just so cute, and Im proud to say i suffered no writer's block wit dis story!! which very well may be another first...lol i also considered adding another ch...but i wanted it to be a oneshot(my first again) but i may do a sequal..or watever u wanna call it..ether way ill add another story to continue dis one...if i get enough reviews asking for it...**

**well i hope u lik it, and pls pls pls remember to leave me a review!! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Mokuba: Fluffy does not own anthing...**

**Fluffy(Me):awwww-Moki-kun!! -glomps-**

**Seto: -rolls eyes and glares- Would at least make an attempt to _act_ a bit more...intelligent. Not like...well _that._Let go of Mokuba!! -mumbles- I can't believe she actually calls herself 'Fluffy'**

**Fluffy: SETO KAIBA!! -glomps OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!**

**Jou: She's gone...**

**Mokuba:yeah...**

**Yugi: Will they be ok?**

**Jou: Not a chance...**

**Yugi: Nani?! **

**Fluffy: I-only-own-da-story-line-nothin-else!!**

**Jou: umm...Nan?**

**Mokuba: Sounds lik she said she only owns the story line...**

**Jou: Nnn..wha's da story line 'en?**

**Mokuba: heheh...**

**Jou: Nan?**

**Fluffy: -whispering to Seto- you have really pretty eyes...hey I'll tell ya a se-ecret...**

**Jou: umm..shouldn' ya get on wit da story...? -getting irritated-**

**Fluffy: -snuggles closer to Seto- o-o-ook..-pouts-**

**Yugi: heh...**

**Fluffy: -looks around- OMG!! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! YUGI!! JOUNOUCHI!! MOKI-KUN!! SETO!! -passes out-**

**Seto: About time...**

* * *

"Milk?" the ebony haired boy asked sweetly, flashing his brother an innocent-can't-resist-little-boy-smile.

The blue eyed teen didn't answer though, but simply scowled at his younger brother. Mokuba's smile turned nervous. He turned to the blond, "Milk?"

"Um..er sure.."Jou answered a bit hesitantly.

Smiling with a nod, the youngest of the three, Mokuba, turned walking across the room. Jounouchi's gaze fallowing him before turning to the older of the to brothers, Seto Kaiba. Blinking a few times the blond forced most all emotion from his face, he still had no clue as to why Mokuba had suddenly invited him to his house.

Now they were sitting here, Seto, himself and Mokuba had wondered off to get milk. At the thought the blond teen's eyes drew to the plate of chocolate sandwich cookies that sat in the center of the table they sat at.

Both teens were quiet, left to their own thoughts.

(Flash Back)

_"Ni-sama?" the dark haired youth started._

_"Nani?" came the reply._

_"Can I have a friend over?"_

_The blue eyed teen looked slightly annoyed, but quickly replaced it with his usual blank expression. He did so very often, when ever he didn't want someone, even Mokuba, to know his thoughts. He enjoyed being hard or even impossible to read, it pissed people off._

_Honestly though, he didn't want Mokuba's noisy little firends running around, since this was the first time in a while he didn't have to work. He...enjoyed working, but he was looking forward to resting and relaxing the rest of the day. _

_"Alright, just keep it down..."_

_"Hai!!" the younger exclaimed happily._

_"...make sure to keep them quiet, Mokuba." he almost grumbled._

_"Hai, domo..Ni-sama!!" _

Kaiba nearly groaned at the memory, he'd been tricked by his younger brother, pretty easily too. His cold blue eyes trailed over to where his blond guest sat. This was Mokuba's _'friend'_?

Both pair of eyes met, narrowed cold blue colliding with deep large chocolate. Their gaze held for a while, Jou not wanting to break the connection and Seto enjoying the look in his puppy's eyes. Though neither let any of this show on their faces, forcing a practiced calm. A completely emotionless mask on the chestnut haired teen, and half that on the blond's.

A few minutes later Jounouchi's eyes looked down to the table, unable to hold the unnerving gaze of his crush for any longer. Kaiba's eyes fallowed, a bit surprised at first but quickly growing into irritation. Mokuba, he'd left two glasses of milk on the table, one for each of them. But now he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I'll be right back, Ni-sama...Jounouchi!" came his younger brother's voice from somewhere near the kitchen door.

"Eh..." Jou started.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba warned cutting off the other teen.

The door closed behind the youngest boy, cutting off anymore conversation between him or the teens. Kaiba shook his head slightly, turning back around to hear munching sounds.

Jou picked up another cookie from the plate in front of the two, stopping to pull it apart, with a half of a cookie in each hand he dipped a half into the milk. He nibbled at the edge then quickly finished it off in one final bite. Then licked at the cream on the remaining cookie, before fallowing his earlier pattern and dunked it into the cold milk. Finishing off his cookie, Jou reached for another.

Kaiba smirked slightly, maybe his little brother's scheme could benefit him after all. Time to show Jou how to eat milk and cookies.

Kaiba reached for one of the chocolate sandwich cookies in front of him. The blond, who had been munching on another cookie, looked at the older teen. He blinked a few times, he'd hardly notice the other until the sudden movement caught his eye.

Seto pulled the two cookie halves apart. Jou blinked a several times dumbly, he never dreamed that he'd ever_-ever-_be sitting, enjoying milk and cookies with Seto Kaiba. With Seto Kaiba actually joining in that was, _Seto Kaiba_! He gave a small smile, then reached for another cookie.

Pausing as Seto licked gently and slowly at the cream of the cookie, Jou watched his movements closely. The chestnut haired teen's tongue dance over the cookie, slowly lapping the sweet flavor that coated a single side of the sweet snack. Saliva trailed over the surface, as Seto's tongue slipped over the already moistened cream. Faking innocence, Seto stopped his ministration on the cookie and pressed the two halves back together.

Jou almost whimpered, catching himself just in time.

Seto dipped the cookie into the milk that set in front of him, waiting a minute before pulling it back out. Slowly and gently he slid his tongue over the softened cookie, catching the milk drops that lingered. Savoring the sweet flavor of the snack, he lapped off all remaining liquid, sucking softly at the crumbling cookie. He nibbled at the edge.

Jou gave a soft almost completely inaudible whimper as the cookie vanished into the older teen's mouth. Seto gave no aknolagement to him as he lapped the remaining sweetness from his finger tips. Slowly running his tongue across the soft skin of his fingers and sucking gently, he let just enough of his tongue be shown to tease.

Soft pink coming into Jou's veiw for a second before vanishing back to where it'd first emerged from. The blond teen fought the strong urge to reach across the table and either capture that little pink tongue trailing saliva and devour those sweet enticing lips. Being really bold, too much so, more realistically he could give him a hand with cleaning off his fingers. Doing it the same way of course, lapping gently at the probably silky soft skin of each finger. Eagerly tasting all sweetness at tastes they had to offer.

Vaguely registering he had a bead of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth. How could a man like Seto Kaiba make eating milk and cookies so sensual, so hot and steamy..._an' so goddamn sexy!! _He hissed to himself.

Jou blinked a few times, realizing the seducing show was over now.

With another small hesitant smile the blond picked up another chocolate cookie. He nibbled at the edge, then finished it with one final bite. He needed to get out of here-now! Thanks to Kaiba's nice little display of sexual milk and cookies.

The chestnut haired teen was slightly disappointed, though he hadn't expected all too much from the younger blond. Keeping his face void of any emotion, Seto grabbed another cookie from the center. Nibbling the edge he slowly devoured the chocolate snack.

Jounouchi felt disappointed at the sudden change in his hosts behavior. Hesitantly he grabbed for another cookie. With a small gulp of nervousness and cheeks dusted pink, Jou pulled the two cookie halves apart. He lapped at the cream gently as Kaiba watched silently.

A small smirk touched Seto's lips. The blond teen continued his attempt at coping Seto's earlier method of eating the cookie. He lapped at the cream a few more times before putting the two halves back together and dunking it into the milk. He nibbled at the edge, slowly finishing off the snack.

The blond owner of the Red Eyes Black Dragon glanced over to the brunet owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon shyly. He wondered what kind of reaction the CEO would give, if any that was. The CEO of KC gave a small smirk, slightly disracted by the much clumsier version of his milk and cookies sex game. He licked his lips, causing the blond to blush even redder.

Jounouchi stood, he needed to get out of here-now!

Kaiba watched him as he turned toward the door Mokuba had went through a little while ago. He paused, glancing over his shoulder, "Um..er-th-thanks for 'da snack...Kaiba."

He smirked back, "Sure...Mutt."

Jou let it slide, he needed out!

"umm, see ya..." he answered forcing a friendly smile onto his smooth features. Kaiba gave himself another few seconds to study those cute puppy features before turning his attention away from the retreating blond. Jou opened the door, glancing once more at the gorgeous brunet behind him, he left.

Seto listened to the door swing close behind him, feeling slightly disappointed and slightly relieved. He'd miss the Pup but he needed him out before something happened. He hissed at a sudden throbbing sensation and his cheeks gained a soft pink color at the thought.

He needed him...

Out...

Something happened...

Such a simple sentence, but not at the moment.

He fought a groan and stood from the table heading toward the same door. Pulling open the annoying slab of wood that slowed him down. He walked hastily down the hall, taking long strides hurrying to his destination. Coming to an abrupt stop he almost ran into the small ebony haired boy, Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba had been coming from the other end of the hallway. He smiled brightly, "Hey Seto...Where-" he was cut off by the older annoyed Kaiba.

"The Mutt left...I have something I have to-" he was cut off too.

"Why? Did you chase him off again, Ni-sama?" the youngest Kaiba brother hissed, his face displaying anger.

"I-Iie..." was Seto's answer for the boy.

"Then..."

"He just wanted to go...after eating the milk and cookies..." he replied almost defensively, then added "..that you all but forced down our throats.." in a mumble. Luckily for both the younger brother didn't catch it.

"Oh...so you guys ate the milk and cookies already?"

"Hrm...yeah..." he was slightly puzzled at his brother's actions but the throbbing in a lower region reminded him he had somewhere to be, he didn't feel like pursuing his brother's actions or motives anymore.

"I have to go...Mokuba." he stated firmly, he loved his brother, very much, but he could be so annoying at times.

"Umm...yeah, ok..." answered the ebony haired youth.

Kaiba didn't give the chance for anymore to be said as he passed his shorter brother, hurrying off to his destination once more.

Continuing down the long hallways, Seto cursed the mansion for being so damn huge. He nearly cringed at the wording.

He needed a cold shower, now.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-

The blond, Jounouchi Katsuya, nearly ran down the walkway from the Kaiba mansion. He needed out of here. He needed to get..home? He didn't like the sound of that too much, but he needed something-and _now._

He groaned after glancing around, he was miles from anywhere other than the mansion. It would take him hours to get home, or anywhere.

He cursed the mansion for being damn huge, and himself for not just using a bathroom in the mansion. If he could of just thought rationally, or thought at all.

"Kuso!!" he hissed out.

He cursed Kaiba for owning such a huge, he growled at the annoying thought that interfered with the thought, mansion, he finished the thought. He cursed him for being the source of his problems and his pain, all his agony was his fault. Well physically, he admitted. Lastly he cursed Mokuba for inviting him over.

"Kuso!!" he hissed out again.

Coming to a abrupt stop, he looked around quickly, trying to find something, somewhere. He growled. With one last hiss of irritation, he leaped into the bushes and trees near the walkway. Half annoyed half relieved, he couldn't get his pants undone quickly enough.

So engrossed with relieving the pain, Seto had caused within him. Deep within his body. He didn't even notice as the rough bark of the tree behind him bit into his back. He pressed closer to the tree, and positioned himself into a more comfortable angle.

He moaned as the picture of his pain came to his head, icy blue eyes stared never giving into his own. Mockingly. The brunet's soft pink tongue danced over the lucky treat, tasting the sweetness of the cookie.

_God I love milk and cookies._

-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-xXx-

Dunking a cookie into the cold milk before him, the black haired boy smirked at his handy work. It wasn't so hard, not at all really. He'd deffinentlyhave to thank Anzu for the tip about Jou. H grinned, who would've guessed?

His brother, the CEO of KC,the owner of the only Blue Eyes White Dragon card, the young Seto Kaiba and the blond owner of Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Pup of the 'geek squad' the 'nerd herd', the 'second rate' duelist?

Mokuba fought back a giggle at the odd couple, cute but very odd. They'd just have to learn though, not to underesimate the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba Kaiba.

He gave a proud smirk.

Another thing they should remember, not to underestimate some ice cold milk and a delicious chocolate cookie-with _a good friend._

**The end!!**

* * *

**A/N: well hope u liked...pls review**

**well sequal? More? lemme kno if so...**

* * *


End file.
